Kidnapped!
by rosebud171
Summary: Numbuh 3 has been kidnapped by Cree. Will she be saved or be doomed? Read and find out.


Kidnapped!

Hi everyone in this fanfic Numbuh 3 gets kidnapped by Cree it's up to the team to save her. Will they save her? Or will Numbuh 3 be doomed? Read and find out.

Kailani headed over to the Sector V tree house. "Okay this should be it". Kailani said. "Hi Kailani". Jenna said. "Hi Jenna". Kailani said. "What"? Jenna asked. "How do we get in"? Kailani asked. "I think there's a door somewhere come on I'll show you". Jenna said leading Kailani to the entrance of the tree house. It was a little elevator they walked in and waited until they got to the main part of the tree house.

"Wow nice place". Kailani said amazed. "I've never seen a tree house this big before". Kailani said. Back in Florence, Sector P.A.N.T.H.E.R. had a tree house to but nothing this big though. "Nice digs". Jenna said. "Where is everyone"? Kailani asked. "Don't know it's really quiet though". Jenna said. "Yeah to quiet". Kailani said. All of a sudden the girls start to hear a deep breathing like it was a zombie breathing. "What was that"? Jenna asked. "Maybe someone's here, I heard someone breathing". Kailani said. "Hello"? Jenna called out but no one answered.

"HELLO"? Jenna called out again but still no answer. "Is there anybody alive in here"? Kailani called out but still no answer. Then all of a sudden a Senior Citizombie jumped out of nowhere and scared them. "Ahh"! Jenna screamed. "What's wrong"? Kailani asked. "There's an old wrinkly zombie"! Jenna yelled getting out her sticky gun. Kailani turned around and nearly threw up and but mostly screamed. "AHHH"! Kailani screamed. "What do we do"? Jenna asked scared. "Posti di combattimento"! Kailani said putting on her laser glasses. "What"? Jenna asked having no idea what Kailani just said in Italian. "I said battle stations"! Kailani said. "Oh". Jenna said.

The girls fought the Senior Citizombie and were doing pretty good and making sure it didn't touch them. "That is one ugly zombie". Jenna said. "I know right". Kailani said. "But it's fast". Jenna said. "Wait I know what to do follow me". Kailani said running into the corner. "Hey freak"! Jenna yelled. The Senior Citizombie turned around. "TAKE THIS"! They yelled out firing the laser glasses and the sticky gun. It knocked out the Senior Citizombie and it was defeated. "Take that you _Night of the living dead _freak"! Jenna said. "Pwned"! Kailani said.

Just then Numbuh 1 came out to see Numbuh 15 and Numbuh 17 a.k.a. Jenna and Kailani. "Hello"? Jenna called out again but this time there was a voice. "Hello"? Numbuh 1 called out. "Numbuh 1"? Jenna asked. "Hello Numbuh 15 and Numbuh 17". He said smiling. "There was some kind of freakish gross wrinkly zombie thing ew! And it was like rawr I wanna eat your brains! And we were like oh no"! Jenna said explaining it to Numbuh 1. He just laughed and said. "Don't worry it isn't real". Numbuh 1 said. "What"? Kailani asked. "That's right it's a robot". Numbuh 2 said. "It is"? Numbuh 8 asked.

"Yeah don't worry it doesn't bite". Numbuh 2 said smiling. "What kind of robot is it supposed to be anyway"? Numbuh 7 asked. "A Senior Citizombie". Numbuh 2 said. "What's a Senior Citizombie"? Kailani asked. "Maybe it's one of the zombies from the movie _Night of the Living dead_ or _Dawn of the dead._ It's maybe one of those zombies that go. Brains, brains, brains, I need human brains and flesh"! Hailey said acting like a zombie. "Haha cute and funny but no Senior Citizombies aren't like in the ones in the movies or the ones your use to". Numbuh 1 said. "Do they dance like in that _Thriller_ video"? Jenna asked. "No Numbuh 15 but that would be cool though". Numbuh 1 said. "Yeah zombies dancing would be funny". Numbuh 3 said giggling. Numbuh 15 just smiled at Kuki. "Yeah that'd be pretty silly". Numbuh 8 said giggling to. "Alright as you all know the Teenagers have stronger weapons". Numbuh 1 said. Yoon-Hee turned scarlet red of embarrassment. "How did they get stronger"? Numbuh 17 asked. "By using blood from a Kids Next Door operative our DNA contains a lot of strength". Numbuh 1 said. Hailey raised her hand to ask a question. "Um Numbuh 1 can I ask you something"? Hailey asked. "Sure what is it"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Um did you ever think that not all teenagers are bad? Maybe some of the Teen Ninja's are actually good people but there just following orders and maybe some of the adult villains are actually really nice people, but there just following orders". Hailey said. Everybody was silent Numbuh 1 thought about that question and didn't know how to respond to it. "True not all teenagers are bad like most of the teens and preteens from Sector C.A.T. and Jane for example". Numbuh 1 said smiling. "You know my sister"? Hailey asked.

"Yeah I met her when I was fighting Cree and Chad she's a really good fighter for a teenager". Numbuh 1 said. "She was part of Sector C.A.T. until she got decommissioned when she turned 15 last year". Hailey said. "Back when it wasn't destroyed, because of me everyone died". Hailey said tearing up. "You shouldn't blame yourself Numbuh 7". Numbuh 1 said putting his hand on her shoulder. Hailey looked up with teary eyes all pink and puffy. "You did the best you could you were very brave". Numbuh 1 said smiling. "It's my fault my legs were very weak if I had the strength and courage to fight, I would've. But no I crawled like a worm I'm such a stupid coward". Numbuh 8 said mad.

"No it's none of your faults". Numbuh 1 said smiling sweetly. "Yeah you too shouldn't blame yourselves it was The Delight Children and Father's fault not yours". Numbuh 15 said. "Yeah she's right". Numbuh 17 said. "It's not your faults don't feel bad". Numbuh 5 said. "Alright team". Numbuh 1 said getting back to the subject. "We have to keep a look out on The Teenagers". Numbuh 1 said. "Okay". They said.

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 headed to the other room to keep an eye out for the Teen Ninja's. "Hey uh Numbuh 5"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Yeah"? Numbuh 5 asked. "Do you think that the new Teen Ninja weapon will kill us"? Numbuh 3 asked timid. Numbuh 5 was surprised at that question. "No they wouldn't make they're weapons that powerful, don't worry Numbuh 3". Numbuh 5 said smiling. "Okay". Numbuh 3 said. Just then there came a loud crash it was The Teen Ninja's of course. "Hello KN dorks". Chad said shirking. "Chad what do you want traitor"? Numbuh 5 asked sharply.

"Yeah we don't want you here you big meanies"! Numbuh 3 snapped. "I'd watch that tongue if I were you little girl hehehehaha". Chad said deviously laughing. "Leave her alone"! Numbuh 5 barked. "Hello Crabigal". Cree said shirking. "What do you want Cree"? Numbuh 5 barked. "Well that wasn't very nice Crabby". Cree said shirking. "If you brats wanna play it that way that's fine by us"! Chad said ready to fight Numbuh 3 and 5. "Take this"! Numbuh 5 said firing her laser at them. "Yes! Nice shot Numbuh 5"! Numbuh 3 said firing her shot at them. "Thanks Numbuh 3". Numbuh 5 said. As Numbuh 5 fired her last shot at the Teen Ninja's Numbuh 3 was gone!

"Yeah we did it Numbuh 3….Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 5 asked. "Hahhaa see ya later Crabigal". Cree shirked while holding Numbuh 3 close to her and having her hand covering Kuki's mouth. "Cree bring her back"! Numbuh 5 screamed but they left. "Oh no". Numbuh 5 said worried, she went to tell Numbuh 1 about what happened. "Numbuh 1! Numbuh 3's been kidnapped by my sister and the Teen Ninja's". Numbuh 5 said worried. "Don't worry we'll get her back". Numbuh 1 said smiling. "KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS"! Numbuh 1 yelled. They get in the bus and go and rescue Numbuh 3 but little to Hailey, her sister Jane has been kidnapped too.

Numbuh 3's POV

I opened my eyes and wondered where I am. But I can't talk I have Duct Tape on my mouth! And my hands are above my head and in a rope! What's going on! I don't know where I am and I'm scared. "So you finally woken up have you brat"? I heard Chad said to me. "You should've watched your tongue brat". He said shirking at me. "That's enough Chad". I heard a familiar voice say. It's Cree Numbuh 5's older sister. "So you must be one of my sister's dorky friend's". She said. She put her hand on my cheeks and ripped the tape off my mouth. It really hurt a lot. "OW"! I said with tears running down my face and the stinging pain on my lip. "Oh shut up". She said coldly. "What do you want from me"? I asked scared.

"It's not what we want from you, it's what's we want sweetie". Cree said. "What's that"? Numbuh 3 asked still scared. "Too tell us all the KND secrets". Cree said shirking. "No never"! Numbuh 3 screamed. "Have it your way brat". Chad said shirking. "You better talk or I'll hurt that sweet little face of yours". Cree said with her fingers moving up and down Numbuh 3's cheeks. It tickled somewhat. "You can't make me". Numbuh 3 said slightly blushing. "Just watch me hehehehe". Cree said laughing evilly. "Get off her teenager"! Numbuh 1 yelled. "Numbuh 1"! Numbuh 3 said happy. "Let her go Cree". Numbuh 5 said. "Not a chance". Cree said shirking. "Let her go now"! Jenna screamed.

"Yeah or else we'll uh….um….shoot you with a water balloon at you". Kailani said having nothing else to say. "Ooooh were so scared". Chad said shirking. "Chad! Take these KN dorks down stairs, I need to talk to this one in the green sweater. Girl to girl"! She said. Kuki looked very scared now. Cree put her hand behind Numbuh 3's back and squeezed it. "Tell me now brat"! She screamed in her face. "No, I can't". Numbuh 3 said with tears running down her face. Cree squeezed harder and harder into Numbuh 3's skin. "AAAHHHH! AHHHH"! Numbuh 3 screamed. Everyone heard Numbuh 3 scream. "Oh I hate to think what Cree's doing to Numbuh 3". Numbuh 5 said. "Hang on Numbuh 3". Numbuh 4 said worried as ever.

"We have got to break out of here"! Hailey said wanting to break the bars on the cell. "I know a way". Numbuh 17 said getting out her laser glasses. The laser's melted the bars on the cell. "Way to go Kailani"! Numbuh 7 said cheerfully. "Thank you, thank you it was nothing". Kailani said smiling goofy. "Now let's go save Numbuh 3". Numbuh 4 said braver than ever. "Yeah"! Jenna said brave to. Numbuh 3's back was all red and slightly bloody. She had tears run down her face she was crying an ocean. Cree looked down at the sweet crying child and said. "Don't look so sad sugar". Cree said in a mocking baby tone. "W-w-w-w-why"? Numbuh 3 said crying. "Because I'll make it all better baby doll". Cree said bending down toward Kuki.

"By doing this". Cree whispered cupping Numbuh 3's cheeks. Cree kissed Numbuh 3's cheeks with special lip balm it was cherry scented. Numbuh 3 blushed. The lip balm Cree has on made Numbuh 3 mind controlled. Numbuh 3 opened her eyes they were icy blue and was under Cree's control. "Now sweet heart you're under my control". Cree said shirking. "Yes mistress". Numbuh 3 said under Cree's control. Meanwhile with the KND. "Come on team Numbuh 3's scream came from up there". Numbuh 1 said. "Hang in there Kooks we're coming". Numbuh 4 said worried.

But to their horror Numbuh 3 was now a slave to Cree. "Numbuh 3 we're glad to see you are you okay"? Jenna asked worried. "She's under my control kitties. Numbuh 3 attack"! Cree shouted. Numbuh 3 jumped high in the air and tackled most of her team. "Kuki it's us"! Wally said trying to snap her out of it but failed. "That means nothing to me". Numbuh 3 said under mind control. "Numbuh 3 please it's us your friends". Hailey said. Numbuh 7 was about to slap Numbuh 3 knowing it'd could snap her out of it. "Sorry about this Numbuh 3". Hailey said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you honey". Cree said shirking. "What are you talking about"? Numbuh 7 barked.

"You don't want anything to happen to your sister, don't ya"? Cree asked evilly. Jane was tied to a chair and her mouth was gaged. Hailey looked in horror as she saw her older sister straggling to get free. "Jane no"! Hailey said having tears run down her face. "One slap on her and Hello Kitty goes for a little sharp cat nap". Chad said lowering the chair to a bed of needles.

Hailey paused and said. "I give up". Hailey said sad. "What"? Chad asked. "Repeat again"? Cree asked. "I said I give up, there's no way out I don't want my sister to get hurt or Numbuh 3. I'm sorry everyone". Hailey said dropping her weapons. Chad put the needle bed away and lowered Jane. "I'm so glad you came to your senses sweet heart". Chad said shirking. "NOW"! Hailey yelled. Numbuh 1 ran over to untie Jane.

Yoon-Hee slapped Numbuh 3 hard thankfully that snapped her out of it. "Wha? What happened"? Numbuh 3 asked. "We'll explain later come on". Numbuh 7 said. "Oh no you don't"! Chad said blocking the door. Then backup came it was moon base and they arrested Chad and Cree. Back at the tree house Numbuh 3's back recovered and felt really bad. "Numbuh 3 are you alright"? Hailey asked. "I'm fine Numbuh 7". She said. "You sure"? Numbuh 7 asked. "Sure I'm sure silly". Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 7 sat next to Kuki on the couch and hugged her. Kuki begin to cry into Numbuh 7's chest. "It's alright Numbuh 3 your safe now, don't cry it's okay". Hailey said stroking Numbuh 3's hair. Numbuh 1 watched this and said. "Numbuh 7"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Yeah"? Hailey asked. "Look I appreciate you trying to be sweet and nice and everything but sometimes that won't help". Numbuh 1 said. "Oh". Hailey mumbled.

Numbuh 1 was slightly annoyed with Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 1 I'm really sorry, I really am please don't hate me". Numbuh 3 said tearing up. Numbuh 1 gave a small smile and said. "Don't be sorry Kooks you were mind controlled". Numbuh 1 said. Kuki hugged him and smiled, Nigel hugged her back. "Thank you". Kuki whispered.

THE END, okay kinda took forever but I kinda took a break from another fanfic, I'm working on to finish this. Also I just turned 16 and was born on June 24. Please review.


End file.
